replacement
by lexiaarcadia
Summary: It was a long Day for BJ but sleep won't come tonight.


-1**Author : Ange, aka Radarhunnihawk  
Rating: Oh about PG-13  
Pairing: Hawkeye/BJ (If you look hard enough.)  
title: Replacement.   
Summery: It was a long Day for BJ but sleep won't come tonight.**

/span   
Long. That was the only way to describe today. Long, miserable and confusing. To think yesterday that he was relatively safe in Tokyo and today he was in what could be politely described as a very basic campsite. BJ sighed as he finally laid his exhausted form across what the army jokingly referred to as a bed. It was uncomfortable, the blanket dirty and itchy and the one pillow he had was lumpy and worn. He thought longingly about his bed at home. Cotton sheets, fresh smelling and cooling on his skin and the lumps where soft and curvy-his wife made such a great pillow!

He was exhausted but sleep was not going to come easily for him tonight. As he turned over trying to get comfortable (in other words in a position where springs where not poking into him!) he heard the still bubbling. "Maybe that could help me sleep" He mumbled to himself. He definitely needed something to block out the horrors he had seen that day, even if he had been bombed for most of the day. (And yes dear reader, bombed in both senses of the word.) He cringed as he remembered one particular event in particular. After falling out of the jeep he landed unceremoniously in front of "Two regular army Clowns", Hawkeye's later comments on them. He had to clutch onto a superior officers leg to stay upright. And to really make a lasting impression not five seconds later he just had to lose the contents of his stomach. Ferret Face had glared before stalking off ,dragging Hawkeye and poor Radar along with him. Margaret however had shown some compassion as she helped him into an empty examination room and afterwards poured strong coffee down his neck. BJ had decided he liked Margaret then, she was military but nice.

And speaking of nice what had just happened in the shower, now he had time to reflect on it, was also kind of nice. More than nice actually. Surprising, shocking and foolish even but still nice. Well its not everyday a new room mate announces that he would like to kiss you before walking into your stall and doing just that is it? Admittedly he was drunk and did seem rather confused. After all BJ was not married to Louise and his daughter was Erin. However nice it may have been though it could never happen again, BJ decided. He was married and he loved and missed Peg and Erin more than anything. It was a tentative knocking on the door that broke him out of his thoughts.

"Come in" BJ called out and strangely he was not surprised to see it was Margaret.  
"Just checking to see if you're okay" She said as she returned BJs salute. She settled herself on Hawkeye's cot.  
"I'm a bit embarrassed actually. About earlier, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, you wouldn't be the first to arrive and done such a thing. And that was not what I meant." Her meaningful look told BJ everything what he needed to know.  
"You Know?"  
"Yeah. Officer to officer, just be careful, don't get caught. "  
"He's done…." BJ trialled off, uncertain of how to word his question.  
"With Macintyre, yeah. I'm sure Pierce really did mean what he said to you, but he has a reputation of getting what he needs regardless to other peoples feelings. You seem nice enough and despite what you may hear about me in the next few days I do care about everyone here…"

She seemed like she was about to say more when Hawkeye came through the door. His hair tussled boyishly, fresh from his shower that had lasted a few minutes more than necessary and a lot colder than your usual shower.

Seeing Hawkeye Margaret quickly stood up, addressing BJ she simply said "You did good work today doctor, if you ever need to talk then my tent is just over there" She indicated with her head.  
"Thank you" BJ politely said as Margaret shot a look at Hawkeye and exited.

"What did she want?" Hawkeye said, clearly slightly more sober than ten minutes ago.  
BJ decided to go for honesty. "To warn me about your reputation." he answered. "She's a sweet woman"  
"Don't let that body fool you, underneath that is an ice maiden." Hawkeye announced as he shot his towel to the ground.  
"I'm a married man" BJ declared as he fidgeted with his wedding ring.  
"I know. So was Trapper, never stopped him."  
"I'm not Trapper." BJ declared. "I may be his replacement in the army's eyes but I'm not going to be his replacement."  
The tone of BJs voice went un noticed to Hawkeye as His face twisted into his trademark smirk.  
"We shall see." was Hawkeye's only comment as he collapsed on his own bunk.  
It may have been a long day For BJ Hunnicutt but it was going to be an even longer night!

So please read and review.


End file.
